Meant to Be (Part II)
'Meant to Be (Part II) '''is the 25th episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 51st total. Plot Summary Adam, Diana, Zane, Erika, Jamie and Dr. Stewart land on Mirage Island, a secret unmappable island used by the Woodstock Initiative in order to hide their experiments, 11 year into the past. Dr. Stewart explains that the expedition project is being held at the other side of the island, and in order to inactivate the portal to Murlonia they must destroy the main generator. However, in order to avoid the deadly security system, they must cross the experimental garden, filled with creatures the initiative brought from Murlonia. Before they leave, Erika is having a breakdown saying she's unable to meet her parents yet and flies away, promising to catch up with them later. Meanwhile at the hospital, Matthew keeps trying to convince Marilyn to tell the truth, until she gives him her permission to do so himself, as she is unable to. Meanwhile in the school's theatre, Laurie engages in a fight with Princess Nariko, posing as Hanzo, and is quickly joined by Gale as Snake Eyes while Max and Theresa help the other people escape the place. Once she's about to be beaten, Nariko absorbs the electricity of the building and disappear, then suddenly heard from the p.a. system threatening to kill all of them, as a revenge for her defeat in the hands of their friends. Back in 2000, the kids and Dr. Stewart barely get through the experimental garden alive, when Jaime begins suspecting Stewart's motives. They get to the other side of the island and split, so Jamie, Diana and Zane will go underground and find the generator while Dr. Stewart and Adam will make a distraction. After they knock out two guards, Jamie, Diana and Zane find themselves inside a huge building, which is revealed to be the main bridge when Jamie accidentally opens the portal for Murlonia. Due to the disappearance of the two guards, Charles Woodstock, head of the initiative, decides to rush the expedition. The kids try to stop the participants, when they are shocked to discover Marilyn, Matthew and Angela among them. Meanwhile, Matthew and Marilyn finally reveal the truth about their participation in the expedition. Charles invites Dr. Stewart to discuss the schedule, and as most scientists don't suspect the old Stewart, he goes to the meeting but forced to leave Adam with another scientist. Unfortunately, the young Stewart has already arrived the meeting, which makes Charles think the old one is an FBI agent in disguise, shooting him to death. Major Events *The kids and Dr. Stewart land on ''Mirage Island, year 2000 *Erika decides not to join the others in their mission, as she's mentally unable to meet her parents *The kids and Dr. Stewart are forced to cross the Experimental Garden to the other side of the island *Nariko reveals her plan and engage in a fight with Laurie and Gale (as Snake Eyes) *Matthew, Marilyn and Angela reveal the truth about their participation in the Woodstock Initiative's Expedition *Due to the security problems, Charles decides to rush the expedition *Diana, Zane and Jamie meet the younger versions of their parents, discover the truth and attempt to stop them *Charles believe the old Dr. Stewart to be an FBI agent and kill him Character Debuts *Charles Woodstock (past self) *Elizabeth Woodstock (past self) *Dr. Michael Sheppard'' (past self)'' *Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' (past selves)'' Trivia *The Experimental Garden is largely based on Jurassic Park External Links Category:Episodes